


11:45pm

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [13]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Degradation, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sub!Hyunjin, Subspace, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dom!Minho, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “Oh, princess, I’m not supposed to do anything you know that.” he responded with a sarcastic chuckle. “It’s cute that you thought Hyunjin being here would stop me, though.” he said before looking up at the other boy. “Do you wanna know what she told me one time?” he asked, a sly smile on his face.“I -uh- s-sure?” Hyunjin responded his voice trembling slightly and you wished Minho would let go of your chin so you could look at him.“She said that if she could invite any of my friends into a threesome-” he started before you cut him off with a whine.“Min don’t.” you whined squirming gently in his grip.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	11:45pm

You sighed and shifted around, nestling further into Minho’s side in the hope of conveying your impatience. It felt like Hyunjin had been at your apartment forever despite the fact that it had only been maybe an hour. The three of you were halfway through a movie that you hadn’t even been interested in to begin with so could you really be blamed for the way you were starting to focus on Minho? You placed your hand on his thigh, glancing up at him to make sure he was still focused on the tv before moving to his inner thigh. You felt him tense as you inched your hand higher stopping just beneath his crotch. He wrapped his arm around you, squeezing you tightly in a subtle warning. You bit back a smile before your hand continued its journey, resting delicately over the bulge in his pants. You looked up at him to see him glancing at Hyunjin, making sure the other boy was still focused on the movie before pinching you quickly on the arm. He looked down at you, his eyes narrowed as he mouthed “Stop.” and you pouted up at him before beginning to palm him slowly.  
  
You turned away from him ignoring his glares and the occasional pinch to your arm as he tried to get you to stop teasing. He picked up his phone typing up something and you barely held back your laugh as your phone lit up with a notification. You picked up your phone with your free hand and checked it, the text Minho had sent was easily readable from your lock screen as it just said, “I’m not sending Hyunjin home.”  
  
You sighed, not bothering to respond before tossing your phone down, knowing that ignoring the message would only make him angrier. You knew you were right as he let out a grumpy sigh, you smirked before continuing to palm him through his pants. You felt his growing erection begin to press at the fabric and you were quick to unbutton his jeans. You only got so far before he wrapped his hand around your wrist, gripping tightly and stilling your movements. “You’re just not gonna give it up are you?” he asked aloud and your eyes went wide, turning around to glance at Hyunjin who was looking at the two of you, confusion written all over his face. “What? Is this not what you wanted?” he asked, reaching down to grip your chin and force you to look at him. “If you’re tough enough to tease me in front of Hyunjin, you should be tough enough to get punished in front of him too.” he said, his tone sent a shiver down your spine.  
  
“Y-You were supposed to send him home.” you said, trying to maintain your attitude as you were now very curious to see what would happen if you kept pushing his buttons.  
  
“Oh, princess, I’m not supposed to do anything you know that.” he responded with a sarcastic chuckle. “It’s cute that you thought Hyunjin being here would stop me, though.” he said before looking up at the other boy. “Do you wanna know what she told me one time?” he asked, a sly smile on his face.  
  
“I -uh- s-sure?” Hyunjin responded his voice trembling slightly and you wished Minho would let go of your chin so you could look at him.  
  
“She said that if she could invite any of my friends into a threesome-” he started before you cut him off with a whine.  
  
“Min don’t.” you whined squirming gently in his grip.  
  
“Don’t be rude.” Minho said his grip on your chin tightening before he turned back to Hyunjin. “Like I was saying,” he continued, “If she could invite any of my friends into a threesome, she’d choose you.” he finished and you let out another whine.  
  
“I-Is that true?” Hyunjin asked.  
  
Minho nodded before looking down at you, “Go on, princess, tell him how much you want to fuck him.” he instructed. You shot a glare at him and pressed your lips together refusing to say anything. “Brat.” Minho spat before releasing your chin, he moved his arm off of your shoulders before grabbing you by the waist and spinning you around to roughly pull you into his lap. You squeaked at the rough treatment before realizing you could finally see Hyunjin who was staring intensely at the two of you, his eyes flicking back and forth between you and Minho. Hyunjin’s pupils were blown wide and his hands were gripping the couch next to him so tightly his knuckles were white. You almost gasped as you saw the tent in his pants but held it back, not wanting to embarrass him.  
  
Minho, however, did not have the same thought, apparently having noticed the same thing you had and immediately cooing at the younger boy, “Aw, Jinnie, are you hard just from watching us?”  
  
“N-No I-” Hyunjin said, tugging his shirt down to try and cover himself.  
  
“Do you wish you were the one manhandling her?” Minho asked and Hyunjin was still for a second before shaking his head slowly. “No?” Minho confirmed before continuing, “Then do you wish you were the one being manhandled?” he asked and you could see Hyunjin’s cheeks turn a bright shade of red before he nodded almost imperceptibly. “How precious.” Minho cooed, “Do you need help with that?” he asked, gesturing down to where Hyunjin had stretched his shirt over his lap.  
  
“I can just -uh- go it’s fine.” Hyunjin stammered out though he made no move to get up.  
  
“Why would you leave when there’s a whore right here on my lap who would love to suck you off?” Minho asked causing you and Hyunjin both to look at him with wide eyes. “What? I think it’s only fair that if she caused it, she should take care of it.” he said smirking at you.  
  
“You decided to do this in front of him though,” you said, “So I think by your logic, you should be the one sucking him off.” you said.  
  
The triumphant smile was quickly wiped off of your face as Minho reached a hand up to tangle into your hair and tugged your head back so you were looking straight up at the ceiling. “Those are very bold words for someone who’s so desperate for my dick she couldn’t even wait till we were alone to try to touch it.” Minho said, his voice low and you could hear the anger in his tone. You almost missed the tiny whimper that escaped Hyunjin’s mouth but Minho didn’t, “Do you want to touch yourself, Jinnie?” he asked. You couldn’t hear a response but Minho pushed your head back up so you were looking straight ahead, his grip in your hair never loosening. You looked at Hyunjin whose hands had moved to his thighs, he was biting his lower lip so tensely you were sure he would start bleeding. “You see how he’s not touching himself?” Minho said lowly into your ear, “That’s what obedience looks like.” he continued. Hyunjin let out another whimper, “What does obedience get?” Minho asked you, giving another tug on your hair to encourage you to speak.  
  
“Rewarded.” you said through gritted teeth.  
  
“Oh look at that, you can answer questions.” Minho said, “Go ahead Jinnie, you can touch yourself.” he instructed. Immediately Hyunjin was palming himself through his pants, his body relaxing immediately from the stimulation. “Hyunjin was a good choice,” Minho hummed and you could hear the smile on his face, “Now, why don’t you go and help him out and then we’ll decide what to do with you.” he said. He released your hair and nudged you off of his lap, you sighed before moving onto the floor and nudging Hyunjin's legs open so you could settle on your knees between them. You put your hands on his knees and trailed them up his thighs before stopping on either side of where he was still palming himself. You looked up at him, making eye contact and silently asking for permission, he nodded quickly and moved his hand away. You pushed your hands forward, immediately hooking your fingers into the waistband of his sweats and his underwear, tugging both down at the same time, allowing his erection to spring free and smear a small amount of precum onto his shirt.  
  
You spit onto your hand before wrapping it around his dick and stroking him slowly, he sighed happily as you moved your hand up and down his length. You leaned forward and kitten licked at the tip making his dick twitch and a small whimper escaped his lips. You smiled at his reaction before taking the tip of his cock into your mouth and swirling your tongue around it. He squirmed beneath you and you heard Minho sigh, “Be rough with her Jinnie.” he instructed and you shot a glare at him. Hyunjin lifted his hands up cautiously and rested them on the back of your head, using hardly any pressure to try and move you further down on his length. You easily resisted, happily suckling on the tip of his dick while your hand worked on the rest of him.  
  
You heard another sigh from Minho and then the tell tale sounds of him shifting around on the couch before the weight of Hyunjin's hands left the back of your head. Quickly, Minho tangled his hand into your hair and shoved you down on Hyunjin. You gagged when the tip of his dick hit the back of your throat but Minho refused to let you up, forcing you to adjust as you took him into your throat. His dick was longer than Minho's making the intrusion more difficult than you were used to. Minho forced you down until your nose was pressed into the short, curly hairs above Hyunjin's dick. Tears sprung to your eyes as you tried to keep yourself from gagging again, your hands gripped Hyunjin's thighs tightly and you tried to push yourself back but Minho held firm. When he finally let you up you pulled back, a long string of spit connected his dick to your mouth as you gasped for air. Minho let you take a breath before forcing you back down onto Hyunjin’s dick, this time forcing you to bob up and down on his length making sure you were taking him all the way every time he pushed your head down. “See?” Minho said and you felt him move Hyunjin’s hand to tangle in the back of your hair, guiding his pace before completely removing his hand, “Keep doing that Jinnie, don’t give her a break.” Minho instructed and Hyunjin only moaned in response.  
  
You tried to let out a whine as Minho moved away from you but it broke into a gag as Hyunjin’s dick it the back of your throat making Minho laugh. “What’s wrong, princess, do you need more attention than you’re getting?” Minho asked and you let out another whine, this one shorter to avoid the inevitable gag. Hyunjin grunted as your noise sent vibrations around his dick, his thrusts were starting to get frantic as he chased his high. You did your best to prepare yourself before he shot his load down your throat, he held your head still, his hips bucking up into your mouth as he hit his high. He released your head and you pulled back, coughing and taking in as much air as you could.  
  
You heard a whine and looked up to see Minho with his hand around Hyunjin's dick, stroking the poor boy into overstimulation. Hyunjin squirmed, he had a hand wrapped around Minho’s wrist but wasn’t actually trying to stop him, his other hand moved up to his mouth where he slipped two fingers inside. He sucked on his fingers, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to push through the discomfort, “You can do that again right Jinnie?” Minho asked, his voice soft and soothing. Hyunjin whined around his fingers but nodded, his face slowly relaxing as the overstimulation morphed into pleasure. As soon as he knew Hyunjin was comfortable again, Minho let Hyunjin’s dick fall from his hand drawing a long needy whine from the younger boy. Minho hushed him before turning to you, “Stand up.” he instructed and you sighed, rolling your eyes as you did as you were told.  
  
Minho reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he opened it up and pulled a condom out of one of the folds in the leather. He held it out to you and you cocked an eyebrow at him, “You know what to do, princess.” he said, nodding his head towards Hyunjin who was still suckling on his fingers. You tore open the condom, flinging the foil wrapper onto the floor before turning to Hyunjin and rolling the latex onto his dick slowly. Hyunjin whined, his dick twitching in your hand as you stroked him a couple more times before moving to straddle him. You lined his dick up with your entrance and sank down without waiting for Minho’s permission too busy chasing your own pleasure to care.  
  
Hyunjin moaned loudly around his fingers as you settled in his lap, you took a few seconds to adjust to the intrusion before lifting yourself up slowly. You sank back down quickly, setting a pace that was quick enough to not be torturous but slow enough that it wasn’t exhausting. You knew you wouldn’t be able to rely on help from Hyunjin as he was completely lost in the sensation, his fingers still in his mouth though it was now hanging open, his eyes were squeezed shut and his head was resting on the back of the couch.  
  
Minho moved to sit on the back of the couch, looking down at Hyunjin before grabbing his wrist and gently pulling his fingers out of his mouth. Hyunjin opened his eyes to look up at Minho and you stilled your movements to watch their interaction. “You still with us, baby?” Minho asked softly.  
  
Hyunjin nodded, “Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” he said, his voice soft but steady.  
  
Minho maintained eye contact with him for a few seconds until he seemed to believe him, “Well, it looks like you need something to do with your mouth.”he said. Hyunjin only whined in response, his mouth hanging open desperately as he looked up at Minho who immediately tugged his pants down just enough to pull out his dick. He adjusted his position slightly, making it easier for him to insert himself into Hyunjin’s mouth. You couldn’t help but whine as you watched Minho tangle his hand into Hyunjin’s hair and push the boy further down on his cock. “Keep moving princess, that’s all the dick you’re gonna get tonight.” Minho said, grunting as he forced Hyunjin up and down on his dick. You let out another whine before doing as you were told, throwing all caution to the wind and focusing on your own pleasure. Hyunjin let out a choked whine as you shifted around trying to find the best angle before you started to get frustrated with not being able to find the right one.  
  
“Min, please, can I touch myself?” you asked as you moved slowly in Hyunjin’s lap, the clear desperation in your voice making Minho smirk.  
  
“Hmm I’m just not sure if you’ve been good enough.” he responded before tugging Hyunjin off of his cock, “What do you think Jinnie, has she been good?” he asked.  
  
You took the opportunity to clench around Hyunjin as you moved your hips slowly, “Feels - ah- feels good.” was all Hyunjin could mumble before he stretched back towards Minho’s dick.  
  
“Alright,” Minho said with a sigh as he let Hyunjin sink back down on his cock, “Go ahead, but you can only cum after Hyunjin.”  
  
You pouted but brought a hand up to your clit, rubbing quick circles knowing that Hyunjin wasn’t going to be able to last much longer if the way he was tensing beneath you was any indication. Sure enough it only took a few more bounces from you and a couple of well timed thrusts from Minho before Hyunjin was cumming for the second time that night. Neither you or Minho slowed down, continuing to use him to chase your own highs while he squirmed beneath you. Tears had begun to roll down his cheeks dropping onto his chest and mixing with the drool that was dribbling from his mouth by the time you reached your high. You came with a loud cry, your thighs twitching and trembling as you worked yourself through it. You were just lifting yourself off of his lap when Minho pulled out of Hyunjin’s mouth quickly and released his load into his still open mouth. Some of the cum landed on Hyunjin’s face and as soon as the boy swallowed what had made it into his mouth he licked his lips trying his best to collect everything.  
  
You shifted off of Hyunjin’s lap, moving to sit next to him before pulling him into your arms, rubbing his back soothingly and whispering soft praises into his ear while Minho began cleaning him up. He started by slipping the condom off of his dick and tying it off to throw it way before grabbing a washcloth and doing his best to clean up his face and body. As soon as he was done he helped you get Hyunjin up and move the exhausted boy into your bedroom, letting him flop down on the bed while the two of you changed into more comfortable clothes. Minho got comfortable on the bed, laying on his back and letting Hyunjin cuddle up to one side of him while you cuddled up to the other. “I know I didn’t get to focus on you tonight, but you did good.” Minho said softly to you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head for emphasis.  
  
“I get it, Min, he needed the attention, I’m fine.” you said before tilting your head back and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Next time though, I’m gonna need more attention.” you said with a smile.  
  
Minho chuckled, “I think I can make that happen.” he said and you hummed happily before burying your face in his neck and letting sleep take you.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for TWO DAYS bc I'm working on a social media au and I forgot to post it lmaooo


End file.
